Wraith
by Shadow's Personal Assistant
Summary: Heloise causes an explosion that destorys all of Miseryville. She and Jimmy are among a small band of survivors. Contains language and violence (like anyone cares though). Also, this my first fanfic here, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you kindly. Chapter 7 now up. Things are REALLY getting weird now...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heloise sat looking along the city line of Miseryville. She sighed, looking down upon the demonic and monstrous denizens from the only window in her laboratory at Misery, Inc. A rare sense of sadness overcame the miniscule inventor. She hated hanging around all by herself all day. She rarely got a break from her job, and it was taking its toll. Heloise watched as a young hyperactive 14-year-old boy with blonde hair danced and jumped and laughed with a 17-year-old red demon. The boy's name was Jimmy Two-Shoes, and the demon's Beezy.

"C'mon Jimmy, do the damned stunt already!" cried Beezy, with Jimmy's dog, Cerbee, watching with a hanging tongue and cheerful eye.

"Ok, Beezy!" cried Jimmy, giving a thumbs up.

He proceeded to do some random extreme stunt. Heloise wasn't paying attention to the stunt, more the one committing the crazy deed. She sighed as the boy did umpteen flips, and probably a million spins. His crooked smile made Heloise melt inside. She watched as he landed flat on his face. The young girl gasped.

"I'm ok…" Jimmy groaned, grinning. Heloise gave a sigh of relief. It had been five years. Five bloody years, since the one they called Two-Shoes had moved to Miseryville. Indeed, it was at first sight that Heloise realized that Cupid did actually exist. The boy showed such a kindness to her that the cold, dead embrace that clenched her black heart had been dispensed from her. She ran millions of painful, torturous tests on herself, trying to determine what she felt. But she realized what it was when Jimmy gave her a hug one day. It was love, and it burned deeply within her. Heloise always thought she couldn't feel love. Oh, what a fool she had been! There was no cure, no medicine, no way out. She was in love with Jimmy Two-Shoes. And Heloise wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"HELOISE!" screamed a familiar voice. It was none other than Lucius Heinous VII. The ruler of Miseryville was no taller than her, but he was a lot meaner. And could inflict way more misery. "Is the new invention ready?" he demanded. "Hmm? Oh, uh… no…" Heloise said rather sleepily. "Well finish it!" screamed her boss. Heloise scowled. She turned back to her work. She began scribbling on some blueprints, when the petite genius began to daydream…

It was a large empty field. Heloise and Jimmy were standing there, amongst the loneliness. Jimmy was motionless. Heloise turned and looked at him, and in turn, he turned and looked at her. He smiled. She smiled. "Jimmy," Heloise began. "There's something I've been meaning to say. It's been festering within my heart for so long, and I can't bear to keep it hidden for any longer." Jimmy gave that stupid smile of his. Heloise gave a schoolgirl-with-a-crush sigh. "Jimmy, I… I…"

Heloise awoke. She had been doodling all over the blueprints, drawing hearts and 'Mrs. Heloise Two-Shoes.' She giggled to herself. Heloise looked out the window. And saw something that shocked her.

"Oh, Two-Shoes!" It was Lucius. "What's up, Lucy?" Lucius nearly exploded with rage, but he calmed himself. "Will you kindly put your head down this hole?" he asked. There was, as Lucius had said, a hole in the ground. Heloise watched with a face of suspicion. "Sure!" cried Jimmy. He did so, then-BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! A geyser of lava shot up from said hole. Jimmy flew upwards and, with an audible thump, fell back down. His whole body was burnt up, blood dripped from his mouth and nose. Heloise watched as Lucius laughed at the suffering boy. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Rage came quickly, swelling up within the young scientist. Heloise's eyes filled with fire, a fire she had not felt in ages. Only when she received that warm embrace from Two-Shoes did she feel it. Heloise knew she needed to do something. But not one of her usual plots. She needed something that will change everything. Heloise threw together everything in her lab, with hopes of creating that something. Five minutes later, she had it: a doomsday bomb. As clichéd as it was, she personally never made on herself. Heloise closed her eyes, her finger resting ever so lightly on the detonation button. "I love you…" she whispered to herself. "Jimmy…"

And then suddenly, in a single soundless event of light, Miseryville became enveloped by the explosion. And Heloise felt no pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness consumed the vision of Jimmy Two-Shoes for many an hour. Despite being unconscious for that prolonged period of time, he had the feeling something major had happened. When he awoke, he saw nothing but ruins. Ruins, ruins, rows of ruins. He had never seen anything like this. Jimmy thought to himself _what happened here? Why is Miseryville destroyed? _The young boy got up from under a bed frame that fallen on top of him.

Every building, tree, street, home, everything. Destroyed in a single concussive light. "Who would do this?" he began looking around for anyone he knew. He saw Beezy get up from a pile of rubble. "Hey, Jimmy!" cried his best friend. The teenage offspring of Lucius Heinous VII began limping towards him. Jimmy rushed over to help, for Beezy had fallen to one knee. A piece of metal was lodged deep within the demon's leg. "Damn, it hurts!" he cried. "Don't worry, Beez. I'll take care of it." Said Jimmy, ripping a piece of his shirt and bandaging the wound. After the favor was complete, the duo went in search of more survivors, although, despite his usually optimistic attitude, Jimmy was unsure about anyone else surviving something that catastrophic…

…Meanwhile, at the destroyed lab of Heloise…

Heloise awoke at the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey, is anyone here?" It was Jimmy's voice. The miniscule inventor rose up from the burnt remains of her laboratory. "I'm… I'm here… dammit… I'm here, Jimmy!" she cried. A burst of relief swept over her. But she felt bad about wrecking everything around him. Heloise had a shockingly deep wound in side, and she pushed her hand against it to keep the dark blood from escaping. "Heloise!" yelled Two-Shoes. He and Beezy ran over to her. Heloise suddenly threw her arms around the boy. "Oh my god, Jimmy-ow, dammit!- I'm so glad you're safe." She sobbed. She was relieved that Jimmy was ok. The pain that was radiating from her injury was escalating. Beezy, showing a sudden and very surprising amount of initiative, attended Heloise's wound, which had been caused by shrapnel from the doomsday bomb, but she didn't tell them that. "Same here, Heloise! Do you know what the hell caused that explosion?" he asked, urgently.

Heloise was suddenly faced with a tough decision: tell the truth and make Jimmy hate her forever, while in the process ruining all of her chances with finally having him all to herself, or lie and deal with the guilt. What was she to do?

"I… I… I don't know." She said quietly. Jimmy simply looked at her and said "Well, I guess we can worry about that later. First, let's find more survivors."

If one was to ask her about it, Heloise would admit she was attracted to Jimmy's determination. _Soon, the moment will be right, _she thought to herself. _Soon, your heart will be mine._

…Some time later…

Jimmy, hands on his hips, looked over the small band of survivors. There was Beezy, Heloise (whom he thought was looking quite beautiful), Lucius, Beezy's girlfriend Saffi, Jimmy's dog Cerbee, Lucius's assistant Samy, and also his girlfriend Jez. "Ok, everyone, listen up." Announced the blonde boy. Heloise watched with what looked like hearts in her eyes. "Now, I don't know what happened, or what caused the explosion, but what I do know is that we can only survive by working together." Said Jimmy. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" screamed Lucius. "I refuse to work with you, Two-Shoes!" Heloise broke her own romantic gaze, spun around, and grabbed her former boss by the shirt collar. "Hey, if he hadn't saved you from under that stupid statue of yourself, you would've been crushed to death! So, LISTEN THE HELL UP!" screeched the young girl. Lucius stared at her with eyes of shock and fear. "Alright. Get on with it, Two-Shoes." He grumbled.

"Ok, I'll be in charge of finding more survivors. Beezy will be medic. Jez and Saffi, you two will guard supplies. Heloise-" "Yes?" Heloise said as she zoomed right up to Jimmy. "-you'll help with searching for survivors." Heloise squealed. "I won't let you down, Jimmy." "Alright! Samy, can you cook?" The tiny green goblin nodded nervously. "Yes, yes I can." He stated. "Good. You'll be the cook." "And what about me?" whined the former ruler of Miseryville. "You? Hmm…" Jimmy pondered this for a brief second. "I dunno. But we'll find something." The seventh Heinous crossed his hands. "Fine." He muttered.

…Later that night…

Everyone was asleep. Everyone, except for Heloise. She lied beneath the stars, thinking heavily about her actions. _Was it right? _She thought. _Or was it wrong? _The question tortured her soul. Heloise simply couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. She was scared. Afraid of what was yet to come. She got up and floated ever so silently over to Jimmy and quietly awoke him. "Huh, wuh? Oh, hey Heloise." He muttered, half-asleep. "I was wondering if I could sleep next to you tonight. I heard something and I got scared." She whispered. Although she was BS'ing about hearing something, she was actually scared. "Uh, yeah su-" Before he could finish, Heloise had curled into an adorable little ball and made herself comfy right next to Jimmy. The boy smiled in the dark.

Then, he did something unexpected. He bent down and kissed Heloise on the forehead. "Good night, Heloise." He whispered. Heloise blushed, although Jimmy couldn't see it.

_I love you _she mouthed out as Heloise fell asleep in the presence of her love.


	3. Chapter 3

A note from the author:

It has become apparent that many people have been reading this fanfic. And I thank thee, however, a lifeform like me can only continue if feedback is provided, given that It has been killing me to know what you good people think of my creation. All that I ask is that you review my work. Your feedback, depending on what it is, will be considered. Thank you.

-Fifteen Himself

Chapter 3

Heloise awoke slowly to greet the bright trio of suns in the sky. She stretched, and then proceeded to survey her surroundings. The young girl was slightly confused for a second, then remembered why she woke up outside under a blanket. Heloise rose up from where she once lay, and saw Samy cooking breakfast. "Morning!" he cried, abnormally cheerfully. "Hmm." Grunted Heloise. The once Head Honcho of the Experimentation Division at Misery, Inc. looked around to find Jimmy preparing to head out into the ruined city to search for survivors.

"Morning, Heloise!" he said with that irresistible grin. Heloise suddenly put on her best smile for the boy. "Good morning, Jimmy!" she cried in response. "Ready to go?" "Just a sec…" said Two-Shoes. "Beezy! Do you have that First aid kit ready?" he asked his best friend. "Yup! Beezy J. Heinous is always ready!" the red demon said in that low tone of his.

Heloise's heart shrank. "Sir Lumps-a-lot is coming with us?" she asked in disbelief. _You've got to be frickin' kidding me. Beezy?! _Heloise thought to herself. _He'll destroy anything he touches! _"Alrighty then! Let's go!" yelled Jimmy, leading the way.

"Wait!" cried a female voice. It was Saffi running up to Beezy. She threw her arms around him and whispered something into the ear of the 17-year-old son of Lucius. Then she kissed him and ran back to join up with the makeshift camp.

"What'd she say?" asked Jimmy. Beezy looked a bit sad. "To come back alive." He mumbled. Jimmy threw his arm around him. "Don't worry, Beez. We'll be alright." Heloise looked at the two. _I hope, _she thought to herself.

…Later that day…

It had been a long, painful day. The trio had found no survivors, only corpses. Heloise began to realize the extent of her actions. She watched as Jimmy and Beezy pulled bodies from the piles of wreckage. She was dead wrong about Beezy being a nuisance. He was, in fact, very helpful, using his strength to move boulders and whatnot out of the way. Heloise watched horrified as Jimmy pulled the body of a little demon girl from a house that had collapsed. _What have I done? I didn't want any of this to happen! Oh god… _Her guilt-stricken thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Help… me…" it wheezed from under some rocks. "Over here!" cried Jimmy, and the other two quickly ran over to assist Two-Shoes. Together, the three lifted the stones and threw them to the side.

There, right before them, was Dorkus, Heloise's lab assistant. He wheezed, struggling to breath due to his crushed lungs, a fatal wound unknown to Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise.

"Heloise…" Dorkus whispered. "Why…" And with that, the swift hand of death swiped the suffering soul from Dorkus' body.

All they did was stare at the lifeless cadaver. Then suddenly, Beezy turned to Heloise. "Is there something you'd like to explain?" he asked.

Heloise felt shivers from under her red dress. She tried to avoid the demon's gaze.

"Dorkus was always saying things." She said, short and simple.

Beezy looked her over. "Jimmy, a word." He said, and then walked a short distance away from the young girl, with Two-Shoes right behind him. "I have a bad feeling about all this. Heloise has been acting weird." Said Beezy. Jimmy pondered this for a brief moment. His best friend was right, Heloise had been acting weird, but that didn't say much. "Just relax, Beezy. I'm sure it's nothing. I think she's just scared." He said, remembering last night. "I'll be watching her." Growled Lucius's son, and with that he made his way back to camp.

Jimmy walked over to Heloise. She had a scared look on her face. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry." He reassured her. Heloise smiled sheepishly. "Shall we head back?" asked Jimmy. She nodded. And the two went about their way.

…That night…

"NOOOO!"

Everyone awoke, frighten by the sound. It had come from, of all people, Beezy J. Heinous. He was breathing quite heavily, and was in a hellish sweat. Jimmy put his arm around him to comfort the big red figure in the dark. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" asked the demon's best friend.

"I had a nightmare. In it, there was a pit of fire, burning hotter than hell. And you were there and-" he stopped and pointed at Heloise. "-you were." He muttered.

The survivors stared at Heloise. She simply stared back.

"Why are we all staring? It was just a dream." Said the young girl rather defensively.

"I don't know. I saw something on TV that said the less intelligent people can predict the future." Said Jez. Everyone looked at her than began mumbling amongst themselves. "Well, I think we should worry about this later. But for now, let's all go back to sleep." Said Jimmy. And they all did.

Heloise was curled back up with Jimmy, this time, however, his arm was over her. Heloise felt safe, knowing that Two-Shoes was there to protect her. She closed her eyes and thought to herself _what if the dream was real… what if… _and with that she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But it was her! Please, for God's sake, hear me out!"

"No! For the last time, she's innocent!"

The voices had begun fighting a few short minutes ago. Heloise struggled to sleep, but she couldn't help but realize the two distinct voices were arguing about her.

"But think about it! She loves to destory things!" cried the first, low and arrogant.

"That may be so, but I've never seen her pulled something like this off!" cried the second, somewhat high and optimistic.

Heloise groaned. It was Jimmy and Beezy, for they had been arguing that past few nights about whether or not she, a girl with a patent for catatrophic destruction, was in fact the cause of the explosion that occured only a few short days ago. She tried to ignore them, but alas, it was hopeless, as she eavesdropped on the debate.

"Beezy! How many times must i go over this!? Heloise is innocent!" yelled Jimmy finally, nearly waking up the entire camp.

A few tosses, a few turns. No one awoke, though.

"Hmph!" huffed Beezy, as he stormed away to his corner of the shelter.

Jimmy watched as the red demon fell to the ground and began snoring. He felt bad about fighting with his best friend, but somehow, deep within him, he was positive Heloise wasn't the cause. And even if she was, it might've been an accident.

Two-Shoes proceeded to his side of the makeshift home and lay down next to Heloise, who was facing his direction, eagerly awating his return. "What was that about?" she asked, obviously lying. "Oh, nothing. Just one of Beezy's crazy theories-Yawwwnnn...-don't worry about it." he said winking. Heloise blushed under the light of the cold-blue moon. Jimmy noticed immediately, that she looked incredible. "Uh..." he suddenly was at a loss for words, a rarity for the boy. The young girl put her index finger over his lips. "Shhhhh... just go to sleep." she whispered. Jimmy did what he was said, and closed his eyes and began to snore much more quietly than Beezy. Heloise currled up to him. The arm was back, protecting her from whatever may roam amongst the backdrop of the night.

_I wish you were right, _Heloise thought to her self. _I wish this was an accident. But it wasn't. It was for you. For love. And you'll realize this soon, wether I make you or not. But no matter how you find out or how you'll respond, I beg your forgiveness, Jimmy Two-Shoes. Please... forgive me..._

_..._The next morning...

The wee hours of the first sunlight peeked through the eyelids of Jimmy and Heloise. Twas a beautiful day, given the severity of their situation. Suddenly, a figure stood over the two. It was Beezy, with a odd expression on his face.

"Heloise, I believe I owe you an apology." he stated. Jimmy and Heloise stared at each other. Were these words real? Was this a joke? What was it?

"I took into consideration all the facts, and decided, even if it was you, Heloise, either way it'd just be you being you." Beezy finished. Heloise was touched. Never had she heard these words come from the youngest Heinous's mouth. "Thank you, Sir Lumps-a-lot." she smirked. "Yay! We're friends again!" yelled Jimmy. "SHUT UP TWO-SHOES! SOME OF US ARE DAMNED TIRED AND WANT TO SLEEP! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Lucius. Typical.

"Well, I say to celebrate, we have-hey, where's Samy?" asked Jimmy.

No one had noticed, but Samy had disappeared into the woods, searching for more food. He made his way threw the small piece of land that once was the home of the dreaded Weevils. "Wow, that explosion really did take everything out." he muttered to himself. Samy went about his way, picking up any berries or whatnot that could used for cooking, since supplies were running low. He looked up from the ground, only to lay his eyes upon something he had enver seen before. Something that filled him with fear and curioisity. Something... incredible.

...Meanwhile, Later that day...

"Whew! I'm sorry guys, I gotta take a break!" said en exhausted Jimmy Two-Shoes. He, Heloise, and Beezy had been searching for survivors, but also food, given Beezy's extreme eating habbits. Lucius's offsrping ran after a scent he had picked up. "Hey guys! I'm gonna go chek this out!" he declared, sniffing out whatever it was like bloodhound hunting for a criminal.

_This is it, _thought Heloise. _This may be my only chance to tell Jimmy the truth. It's now or never. C'mon, Heloise, you can do it. You've practised with your Jimmy-dolls for years for this one moment._

"Wow, Beezy sure is-" Jimmy had started to speakm but was interrupted by a pair of female lips pressed tightly against his own.

Altough she had been preparing this for five long years, Heloise never expected it to happen like this. She kissed deeply, making sure every emotion she felt was expressed in that one kiss.

For a second, Jimmy was in shock, but then, as if he was in a trance, slowly began kissing back. Eventually, Heloise began to kiss harder back to keep the boy at bay, but she made a slight miscalculation and the duo fell backwards, the results including Heloise falling in top of Jimmy.

"Jimmy..." whispered Heloise between kisses. "I have-mmm-something-mmm-that I have to-hmmm-say. I-mmm-have-hmm-always loved-mmm-you. I have watched-mmm-you from a-mmm-distance and-mmm-have always tried-hmmm-to make you-mmmmm-realize my feelings-mmmm- damn, you're a better kisser than I dreamt you were."

Jimmy just let Heloise do her thing while he let all that had been said sink in. He had never realized it at first, but now everything made sense.

"Wow. I never thought." he muttered.

Heloise stopped for a second to admire him. Kiss marks littered the young boy's face.

"I love you, Jimmy Two-Shoes." whispered Heloise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And the lever I tell everyone not to touch? Well, it leads to a secret shrine I've constructed, completely dedicated to you."

"Legit?"

"Mmhmm."

Heloise and Jimmy laid on their backs, watching the skies, counting clouds. The two were holding hands, thanks to the events that had happened earlier.

"What else haven't you told me?" asked Jimmy, grinning.

The girl blushed initially, then sighed. "Oh, Jimmy, there's soooo much you have yet to know..." She stared straight into the boy's eyes, and then felt herself moving closer to him when suddenly-

"Guys! GUYS! We have to head back to camp now!" Beezy had suddenly appeared and was shadowing over them, arms flailing in a maddening rhythmic pattern.

Heloise stared at the red demon. She sighed. "He's right, Jimmy. We should go check on the others." she said, a slight sadness possessing her voice as she arose from her place. "Yeah, let's." replied Two-Shoes. Beezy lead the way, since he had something of a ten second headstart. Jimmy stood up and began to walk, Heloise at his side. Jimmy looked at her and winked. Heloise saw this and blushed deeply.

_Finally, you're mine, _she thought to herself.

...Back at the camp...

Samy screamed and swung his lumbs around, trying to persuade what Lucius, Jez and Saffi that what he saw was in fact real.

"But I saw it! It was right there in the middle of a clearing!" he cried.

"Samy, it was nothing more than a hallucination." replied the seventh Heinous, obviously not amused by his former assistant's claims.

"What, may I ask, just what the hell will it take to convince you!" Samy shrieked in response.

"Not much, I'll tell you that much." muttered Jez, in her usual impaitent and materialistic voice.

Soon after these words were spoken, Jimmy and his friends reappeared in the camp. The boy couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "What's this about?" he asked.

"You! You'll believe me!" yelped Samy, running towards Two-Shoes.

"What happened?"

"I saw it! I saw..." the goblin's annoying voice died out. Then slowly, it returned to it's master.

"The pit."

Jimmy was confused. Samy noticed this in his expression.

"The pit! The one from Beezy's dream! The one with all the fire! And that's not all! I saw two figures there, one short and holding onto the hand of another, who was tall and skinny! They seemed to be yelled about something, then suddenly, there was a scream. It was feminine, and it seemed to be screaming 'NOOOOOOOO!' " Jimmy and Heloise stared at the miniscule green figure.

Everyone suddenly felt uneasy, espicially Heloise. She suddenly broke away from the group, running around the corner, out of the sight of the survivors.

"Heloise, wait!" cried Jimmy, but, unfortunately, it didn't help. _What's wrong? _he thought to himself. _Why won't you let me help you?_

...Meanwhile...

"What does it mean!?" shrieked Heloise, pacing back and forth, to and fro violently.

She may have been a genius, but this was quite beyind her. Why were visions appearing to Beezy and now Samy? Why did they involve her and Jimmy? WHY?!

Heloise suddenly fell to her knees, tears consuming her eyes. She suddenly felt horrible. None of this was supposed to happen. Helois knew very well that all she wanted to do was teach Lucius a lesson. Her deepening love for Jimmy had caused her to react to an extreme degree, that, inadvertenly, she had annihilated all of Miseryville. Now, she felt, someone-or something- was out to make her pay for her crimes.

"Oh, god, please, whatever you are, forgive me." she sobbed.

Heloise then felt a chill come slithering down her tiny, frail spine. She knew something was going to happen. The young girl then recollected herself and returned to the camp.

...At the camp...

"Everyone, I have an annoucement." said Heloise upon her return. The survivors were simply eating their supper when she had arrived, and they all looked up from their dishes to receive the message.

"I'm unsure of how to say this," she started. "But... I'm the cuase of the explosion."

Pure silence followed quickly. Suddenly, the lot of them began to yell and complain and scold. Heloise stood there, hurt and scared.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" screamed Lucius.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DESTRUCTION YOU'VE CAUSED?" shrieked Samy.

Jez and Saffi were in on the complaining as well. But Beezy suddenly yelled "SHUT UP!"

They shut up and listened.

"Heloise was just being Heloise. She blows crap up all the time." he stated.

"Yeah! Besides, maybe she was working on an invention that happened to blow up?" Jimmy continued.

_Yeah, that's it, _thought Heloise.

"Let's worry about this another day. The night is late. Let's just go to sleep." the boy said finally. They all did, mumbling and grumbling all the way to their beds. Beezy suddenly dropped to the ground, fast asleep.

Heloise swung her arms around the boy. "Thank you." she whispered. But when Jimmy looked at her, his expression wasn't a good one.

"Why?" the boy asked quietly.

Heloise took a deep breath. "For you. I saw what Lucius did to you, with the lava geyser and all. I was so filled with rage for how he treated you, so, I decided to get back at him. But, I over did it." she answered.

The young girl suddenly began to cry. Jimmy got down on his knees so that his head was close to level with hers. "Heloise, you destroyed all of this... for me?"

Heloise nodded, tears in her eyes.

The boy smiled. "I'm flattered."

Her tears slowly disappeared. "Really?" she asked.

Jimmy nodded.

Heloise suddenly kissed the boy, throwing her arms around the back of his head. She disconnected for a brief second to say these words:

"Jimmy, I love you, and I never want to lose you. No matter what happens, I will be there to risk my life for you. I will always love you, no matter what the odds are. Because I am for you as you are for me-"

"And we are for us and they are for them." Jimmy finished.

Heloise reconnected her lips with the boy's and they fell asleep together in each others arms.

_Happiest moment of my life. Ever. _thought Heloise.

...Meanwhile...

It show brighter than anything else in existence. Flames danced a complex dance as their source burned and raged within the ground. The survivors had no idea this was happening. Or that Samy wasn't lying.

The pit was real. And it was coming for Heloise.

-A Note from the Author-

I don't think anybody caught it, but I quoted the episode 'Misery Hearts.' Just thought I'd point that out. Please keep reviewing!

-Fifteen Himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A Note from the Author

There are only two chapters left until the end (not including this one). Also, I apologize for any spelling errors I may have accidently conjured in the past. I've had to resort to using WordPad, which sadly dosen't alert you when you make a mistake. Plus, I've been hard pressed for time, therefore I don't get time to proofread everything. Please, ignore them and enjoy the rest of the story.

-Fifteen Himself

Chapter 6

The thought of it sickened and confused him. Heloise, a perfectly normal Miseryvillian, destorying everything his ancestors had created and slaved over for the last 700 years in a single blow. Lucius was definately angered, but he couldn't tell what other emotion he was feeling. Relief? Fear? Or was it... misery? He, Lucius Heinous VII, miserable? _Impossible, I'm completely incapable of it, _he growled to himself mentally. Whatever the hell he was feeling, it definately bugged him. He watched as Jimmy and Heloise left together, hand in hand, to 'search for survivors,' his son Beezy tagging along to aid any wounded. He then looked at Jez, who was fixing up her hair (like always), and Saffi, who was counting the supply stash, for it was her job. Cerbee simply sat there, sleeping peacefully. Lucius felt worthless, given that the former ruler of Miseryville still had no job. He got up, walked over Samy, who was cooking up some grub, and sat down next to him.

"Hey, um, whatchya doing?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Samy, having possessed an intricate knowledge of the tiny demon himself, looked at him blankly.

"Cooking." he replied.

"Hmm. Interesting."

The two just sat there in awkward silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucius said, breaking the silence that had overtaken the duo.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess." replied his former assistant, completely monotone.

"Do you think I'm a good dad? You know, for Beezy." he choked up the words like they had drowned in venom then rose again, for they had been sitting in the pit of his stomach for sometime.

Samy pondered this for a brief second. "Well, sir, I'm gonna have to say... no."

Lucius looked at him surprised. "What do ya mean 'no?' I'm a good dad! I take care of him, provide him with an allowance!" he began ranting when suddenly Jez shushed him up.

"Sir, you're never there for him." said the small goblin quietly.

The words slapped Lucius in the face. Hard. Samy was right, he never was. Thats why Beezy always hung out with Two-Shoes. Lucius had always neglected him, treated him like garbage. He then vowed to be a better father to the young demon.

"Thanks, Samy." he said simply.

Samy grinned silently.

...Meanwhile...

Jimmy and Heloise were rumaging through rubble and debris galore when suddenly they heard something.

A scream, per chance?

"What was that?" asked Jimmy.

Heloise looked at her possible boyfriend with eyes filled with fear.

"Hold me." she wimpered as Heloise grabbed hold of Jimmy's clothes.

The boy put his arms around her, protecting her from whatever made the horrific sound.

But, alas, it was only Beezy.

"Lookie here!" he cried. "I found a bag of chips! Dirty feet flavor too!" The red demon held up, sure enough, a bag of chips.

Jimmy laughed. "Oh, Beezy."

Heloise let go of her protector, slightly embarassed. Suddenly, there was a different sound. A yell, this time.

"It came from the direction of the camp." said Jimmy with a voice of urgency.

The trio then ran back to the camp, hoping something hadn't happened.

How foolish they were.

...At the camp...

When Jimmy, Heloise, and Beezy arrived back at the camp, they were horrified.

Ashes. Ashes. Ashes. They snowed what was left of the camp. Everything had been burned. The supplies were fried. The blankets they slept with? Disintergrated. It had all been burned to nothing but ashes and charred, unrecognizable masses and shapes.

No sign of the others.

"Oh my god..." muttered Heloise.

"What the hell happened?" asked Beezy in both astonishment and horror.

Suddenly, movement.

Twas only Lucius, who had taken cover under a pile of perviously discarded rocks.

"It came... so fast..." he wheezed, then fell to the ground.

"Dad!" yelled Beezy, rushing to his father's aid.

Lucius was burnt, head to toe, every part of him. Beezy held his head up as he sturggled to breathe.

"Beezy... come-cough cough-closer..." Lucius whispered.

"Yeah dad? asked the 17-year-old demon.

"I want you to know-cough-that I'm proud of you." he struggled with the words, but Lucius got them out.

Beezy's eyes filled with tears. "Really?"

Lucius grinned and nodded. "Two-Shoes... come hither..." he wheezed.

Jimmy walked up to the other side of the dying ex-tyrant.

"Thank you... for looking... after-cough cough- my boy..." Lucius was losing it. And quickly.

Jimmy simply nodded.

Lucius then looked into the eyes of his son and said the words he never thought he'd ever say:

"I love you, son."

And then, his soul left his earthly grasp and rose unseen to meet the heavens above.

Beezy gently set his father's corpse on the ground.

Two-Shoes got up in order to let his best friend have a moment of lone tranquility.

He walked over to Heloise, who, surprisingly, had tears in her eyes. She looked at the boy.

Jimmy closed his eyes, trying to concieve a plan. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Jimmy, you mad genius!" he cried. "The clearing! Samy said the pit that Beezy saw in his dream was in a clearing." He turned on looked at Heloise.

"We going to the pit." he said. "And we're going to end this."


	7. Chapter 7

A Note From The Author

That's right, folks. I'm finishing this burden of a story. I've been busy with some Sonic fanfics (which I will get back to right after this is done). Alrighty, let's blow this popsicle stand.

-Fifteen Himself

Chapter 7

Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, and Beezy J. Heinous walked cautiously through the woods. Burnt trees pointed their branches in the direction they were going. It made Heloise feel uneasy and suddenly fall to her knees (if they existed). Jimmy heard her go down and immediately rushed to the aid of the ailing scientist. "Heloise!" he cried as he helped her back on her feet. "Thanks." groaned Heloise, blushing as she was touched by the boy's kindness. "C'mon you lovebrids!" yelled Beezy, obviously stressed out from witnessing his father's death.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" was the reply that spilled from Jimmy's mouth.

The trio kept walking, the trail still charred and destroyed from the explosion. Bodies of animals littered the path. Rain was replaced by ashes, as it fell ever so slowly and lightly to the blackened earth. Heloise watched with an expression as she laid witness to the fullest extent of her actions. This was all her fault. It's her nightmare. And it would surely end with her death. "I think I see it!" shouted Jimmy, leading the pack to what could very well be their doom.

There, in the distance, behind a cluster a dead and withering trees, lay it.

The pit of fire.

Heloise hid behind Jimmy, scared for her life. Beezy watched as fire danced and darted around the proximity, alighting anything it touches wtihin seconds. "This is it." muttered the demon. "Yup." replied the boy quietly. "Any last words?" asked Beezy.

They all looked at each other, exchanging looks of uncertainty (Jimmy), guilt/worry (Heloise), and anger (Beezy).

No words, however, were exchanged.

Jimmy then made the initial step into the clearing.

The fire grew brighter on his entrance, when suddenly-

"_Nice of you to make it..._"

The blazes spoke.

"Who are you? And what do you want from us?" cried Two-Shoes, attempting to shield his eyes from the fire.

"_I think you know..._"

"And if I don't?"

Within seconds, a ring of flame appeared, surrounding the smallest member of the group.

"HELOISE!" screamed Jimmy, fearing for her safety.

"_So you're her. Pleased to meet you._" spoke the flame.

"What do you want?!" she screamed, mortified by the sight.

"_I'm surprised. Do none of you know? Very well._"

The pit then closed, the fire and flames being pulled back into it. The ring of blazes that had enclosed Heloise also disappeared.

A most eerie silence soon followed, keeping the trio of heroes on their toes.

Suddenly, the pit came back, louder, brighter, angrier.

Right under Heloise's feet.

HEY YO! So, yeah, cliffhanger. I kinda rushed this one, being busy with school, babysitting, etc.

Anywho, the final(!) chapter is now underway. What will happen?

Only I know for now...

-Fifteen Himself

P.s. I don't own Jimmy Two-Shoes. I do own the pit of fire.


End file.
